Pour l’amour d’Heero
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Duo chante lors d’une soirée pour ami. Tandis qu’il fait un petit discourt par la suite. Heero le regarde et comprend.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+S+5

Genre : Song fic

Note : Petit chanson de Garou un peu modifiée par mes soin .

LA chanson original Pour l'amour d'une femme.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : Duo chante lors d'une soirée pour ami. Tandis qu'il fait un petit discourt par la suite. Heero le regarde et comprend.

Les « » entre les paroles de la chanson montre ce à quoi Duo pense.

Pour l'amour d'Heero.

Duo :

J'angoissais à mort. Cela faisait des semaines que l'on préparait tout. Tout était au courant sauf lui bien sur. Nous devions fêter la fin de la guerre et le début d'une paix durable mais cette fête était bien plus pour nous cinq. Wufei allait demander la main de Sally, Trowa celle de Quatre et moi, j'allais avouer mes sentiment à Heero. Je vous dis pas comme ma gorge était sèche en se moment, alors que je le regardais. Nous étions dans la voiture de Quatre. Il avait insisté pour que l'on y ait ensemble. Heero était assit aux côtés de Trowa qui conduisait. Quatre me remontais le moral tandis que Wufei se préparait aussi mentalement. La salle que nous avions réservée était à présent en vue. Trowa se parqua et nous descendîmes. Nous étions tous habillé d'un smoking. Le mien étant blanc, Celui d' Heero bleu marin, Celui de Wufei était également blanc, Tandis que Quatre et Trowa étaient en noir. En entrant l'on fut accueilli par les applaudissement de tout nos amis. La soirée se passa bien. Mais plus le temps passait et plus mon estomac se nouait douloureusement. Wufei fut le premier à montrer sur le podium :

- Nous voici maintenant en temps de paix. Nous avons tous souffert lors de cette trop longue guerre mais il est maintenant temps de penser à notre avenir. Lors de nos nombreux combats nous avons été plus d'une fois blessé, et à chaque fois. Sally venait nous soigné. Je remercie le destin de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin, elle a sus soigné mes blessure mais aussi mon cœur, blesser par la perte de toute ma famille. Et pour ça je te dis merci Sally. J'aimerais aussi te demander ta main. Alors Sally, Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sa voix c'était emplie d'émotion mais il n'eu pas à attendre la réponse bien longtemps. Sally était montée sur le podium et le serrais dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Wufei était gêné mais il répondit au baisé. Ils descendirent les marches de l'estrade main dans la main, les joues rouges sous les applaudissements de nous tous. Trowa monta ensuite sur le podium. Quatre le regardait intrigué. En effet nous ne lui avons rien dit. Tout le monde avait droit à son cadeau aujourd'hui. Il commença son discourt :

- Je remercie le ciel que cette guerre se finisse enfin. Mais je remercie aussi le ciel pour avoir placer sur mon chemin un ange aux cheveux d'or. Quatre, tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais laisse moi te demander ta main aujourd'hui afin de sceller à jamais notre amour.

Il descendit de l'estrade et se plaça devant son ange blond. Celui-ci était rouge pivoine mais abordait un magnifique sourire. Sans prévenir, Quatre sauta dans les bras de son amant en l'embrassant. Encore une fois, la salle s'empli des applaudissement des témoins de se bonheur. C'était maintenant à mon tour de monter sur le podium. J'étais bien plus stressé que lorsque j'allais en mission. A mon tour, je commença mon discourt.

- Quoi qu'il arrive je suis heureux que la guerre soit finie. Nous avons assez souffert. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais la connaître, mais aujourd'hui je remercie le ciel de ce si joyeux jour. L-2 n'était pas agréable à vivre, j'y ai d'ailleurs perdu toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai de nouveau une famille. Celle-ci se trouve en ce moment même devant moi. Mais il y a dans cette famille, une personne que j'aime plus que tout. Et c'est pour toi Heero que je chante aujourd'hui :

**Quand j'ai croisé ton regard  
Il était déjà trop tard  
Tu avais le sourire étrange  
Que les peintres donnent aux anges**

J'avais l'impression bizarre  
De t'avoir vu quelque part  
Par quel "appeal", quel appel  
M'as-tu attiré vers toi  
Je t'ai suivi comme une ombre  
Dans tes nuits d'entre deux mondes

« Je ne sais pas ce que ses yeux reflétait, mais maintenant que j'avais commencé à chanter, je ne devais pas m'arrêter »

****

Refrain:  
Pour l'amour d'Heero  
Je tombe à genoux  
Je vendrais mon âme  
J'irais jusqu'au bout  
Ainsi je suis né  
Je suis condamné  
Condamné à vie  
A payer le prix  
Que devra payer  
Un homme qui se damne  
Pour l'amour d'Heero  


« J'ai souvent fait un rêve où nous étions ensemble. Où je me réveillais à tes côtés, serres dans tes bras »

**  
Autre part une autre histoire  
Au hasard d'un "cruising" bar  
Encore un qui me séduit  
Et m'invite dans son lit  
C'est dans une chambre d'hôtel  
Que je m'éveille avec toi**

Pour l'amour d'Heero  
Je tombe à genoux  
Je vendrais mon âme  
J'irais jusqu'au bout  
Pour l'amour d'Heero 

**Pour l'amour d'Heero  
**

« Je laisse dernière moi tout mes souvenir pour être avec toi. Je te confie mon avenir. »

**  
Longs couloirs de ma mémoire  
Vous ne menez plus nulle part  
Vrais diamants et faux miroirs  
Vous m'avez mis sur le trottoir  
**« Je vois tes yeux briller. Que vas-tu faire. J'ai peur de ton rejet, mais je garde l'espoir »**  
**

**Pour l'amour d'Heero  
Je tombe à genoux  
Je vendrais mon âme  
J'irais jusqu'au bout  
Pour l'amour d'Heero **

**Je tombe à genoux**

**Je te vends mon âme**

**J'irai jusqu'au bout **

**Ainsi je suis né  
Je suis condamné  
Condamné à vie  
A payer le prix  
Que devra payer  
Un homme qui se damne  
Pour l'amour d'Heero  
**

Je fis ma chanson tandis que tu t'approches lentement de moi. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Tout le monde nous regarde. Tu arrives enfin devant moi. Là, tu me prends dans tes bras et tu me susurre deux mots :

- Aishiteru Duo.

Tu m'embrasses sous les applaudissements de ma famille. Notre vie commence ici, et plus jamais nous ne serons seul.

Fin

Yami Sheina

Le 6 juillet 2006.


End file.
